The Hetalian Defense
by hanafuda
Summary: The countries, tired of arguing over trivial matters as usual, decide to participate in the World Chess Championship. Will conceited America prove himself as the best player in the world? Will another country shut him up? Or will a smaller, lesser known country upset them all?
1. FIDE

Many times there were when each country would challenge each other in an international sporting competition, such as the various Olympic sports and the FIFA World Cup.

Obviously things were more popular than chess.

During an international conference America started arguing with Germany about who should sit at the head of the table.

"I'm America, dammit!"

"That's not a valid argument!"

"Who gave you financial support after we beat you in the war?"

"WHO GAVE YOU THE HAMBURGER? DAMN STRAIGHT! WE DID!"

The other countries were in shock. It was true - hamburgers were named after Hamburg, Deutschland.

"Well, we perfected it!"

England chimed in.

"Not without my help!"

"What help?"

"I like your pizza!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, ITALY!"

Austria, sitting at the end of the table, pulled out a magnetic chess set and began playing with Hungary. It caught Germany's eye.

"Hey! We are in the middle of a conference here, you too!"

"... uh... But you're just arguing between yourselves. This doesn't involve the rest of us."

Suddenly someone hit America in the head with a lightbulb.

"... Hey! I've got a great idea guys!"

"Wass ist?" asked Germany.

"Let's settle this over some chess! I'm going to win, of course. And when I do, I'm going to start sitting at the head of the table!"

"YOU? WIN AT CHESS?" Germany broke down in laughter.

"All you're good for is knocking into other people over a puck or pigskin! You surely can't beat any of us at chess!"

"Sure I can!"

The other countries voiced their opinions.

"Fianchetto!" said Italy.

"Chess would be nice," said Russia.

"Chess? Don't you mean go?" said Japan.

"No, chess! With black and white!"

"Just like go."

"With a 64-square checkered board! And 16 pieces a side!"

"Ah, ok. I guess I will have to join."

"I can not agree to this!" said Switzerland.

"Too bad!" America replied.

All the other countries agreed to play some chess.

A voice said, "Read the info at the end of my bio!..."

So a knockout tournament would be played. Each person would play the other twice, once as White and once as Black. The time controls were G/60 with a 5 second delay. The person with the most points advanced. If both opponents had the same amount of points, 5 minute blitz games would serve as tiebreakers.

The opponents were seeded - Russia would play Italy, Germany would play Norway, Hungary would play Switzerland, Latvia would play America, Finland would play England, France would play China, Estonia would play Japan, Sweden would play Lithuania, Spain would play Greece...

Zzz...

Zzz...

What?

Oh, right!

Netherlands would play Denmark, Austria would play Poland, Bulgaria would play Liechtenstein, Iceland would play Belarus... uh...

America had to find and drag over South Italy, Prussia, Sealand, Wy, Cyprus, and Turkey to balance the tournament.

So began the tournament...


	2. Round 1

So some chess boards were set up in the conference room.

Russia started as Black. He wanted to play the Russian Defense, but Italy, of course, transposed into the boring Giuoco Piano, and played it badly, leaving Russia to checkmate him in the end. As Black, Italy played the Sicilian, which Russia simply despised. However, Italy again screwed up, lost his Queen, and resigned. He went home to eat pizza as a consolation award. If only the other countries knew how good it tasted...

When Norway played the Spanish Game, Germany responded with the Berlin Defense. However, Norway played the Worrall Attack, dodged a common trap, and won the first game. Norway played the Scandinavian Defense, a risky one, and won against Germany in twenty moves. This came as a shock - Germany was an International Grandmaster (of course), and Norway had little experience. Was he a prodigy, a fearless youth to be feared?

Hungary played the passive Hungarian Defense as Black and managed to play to a draw. As White, she caught Switzerland in the Scholar's Mate.

So, so far the tournament was going slowly. Boring as hell.

After soundly whipping Latvia twice, America got on top of his chair, made a pose, and exclaimed, "YEAH! *******! NO ONE CAN BEAT ME!"

England, who had the misfortune of sitting next to America, said, "Shut up, bell end!"

"Well, I'm leaving. I'll be back to take down what's-her-name."

When he left, everyone went "Phew!"

Finland fought bravely, managing to draw the first game, but was zero match for England's International Master caliber.

France played the French Defense as Black against China. In six moves...

"I SURRENDER!

...

Well, I'll charm him as White."

And China beat him as Black.

France left the room weeping bitterly. China didn't seem to care.

Japan, better at go then at chess, played rather badly. "I did my best, I have no regrets," he said when he lost the second game. That annoyed Estonia to no end, for some reason.

Lithuania, though poor at real fighting, actually played some good chess and beat Sweden with one and a half points. When Sweden drew the second game, and lost, he glanced at Lithuania. Menacing as it was - not - Lithuania got scared and fell backwards on his chair.

Spain as White, of course, played the Spanish Game. He and Greece did this rather slowly...

...

...

...

...

Everyone had finished their first round games when Spain and Greece finally agreed to a draw. In the second game, Greece, the fool he was, was Fool's Mated. Of course, no controversy erupted over this.

Netherlands, by simply sitting down, managed to scare Denmark into losing the first game. As White, Denmark played the Danish Gambit, albeit incorrectly, and was quickly checkmated.

When Poland beat Austria 2-0, Switzerland left the room and started cheering.

Much to Bulgaria's surprise, Liechtenstein played aggressively, even as Black against his King's Gambit. Both times, she found forced checkmates in more than ten moves. An aura seemed to emanate from Liechtenstein. The other countries could barely stand to look at her.

While the last few countries' games were being played, the others would hang out in the adjacent room, talk, analyze their games, but ultimately plug their ears as America gloated about how he was the greatest player evar. And yes, he said evar.

Iceland and Belarus drew the first game. During the second, he couldn't help but gaze at her. How pretty she was...

She quickly noticed and chased Iceland out of the room with a knife, claiming that he simply resigned in an impolite matter.

...

South Italy beat Prussia, Sealand beat Wy, and Cyprus beat Turkey.

Filler time!

Blame America.


	3. Round 2

Now it would appear that South Italy, Prussia, Sealand, Wy, Cyprus, and Turkey are angered at getting little to no text in the previous chapter. Well, that's real life. Surely few people knew Sealand, Wy, or Cyprus existed (I knew Sealand and Cyprus...)

Norway was keeping unusually quiet during the tournament. Russia noticed this and was quite intimidated. As White, Norge played his favorite Evans Gambit. Russia, knowing little about the opening, simply followed his intuition.

But failed.

Norway played a fast, aggressive game. The difference in speed was so great that Russia actually lost the first game on time.

As Black, Russia played his normal Russian Defense, known to be a drawing opening. Norway, of course an aggressive player, sacrificed his Knight (the Cochrane Gambit: 1. e4 e5 2. Nf3 Nf6 [Russian Defense] 3. Nxe5 d6 4. Nxf7!?) on move 4. Russia knew everything about the Russian Defense theory but succumbed to a relentless kingside attack in the middle game. Russia defended very well - so well he had to accept that the game was a draw. Norway moved on.

Ha! Hungary? Barely know it, America thought as he sat in front of her. I'm totally going to win.

Hungary, though unable to read minds, was determined to prove America a conceited fool by totally winning against him.

Hungary, of course, played the Hungarian Defense.

Ha! Easy win, thought 'Murica.

But it was an easy loss - America knew nothing of the Hungarian Defense was snared into a trap, and eventually checkmated.

Aargh! No matter!

America as Black successfully pulled off the Marshall Attack against Hungary's Spanish game, but he blundered two pawns - a decisive advantage for Hungary - while attempting an easily defendable attack. He fought on bravely, but eventually was checkmated again.

"WHAT?! I can't believe this!"

The other countries began laughing at him.

"Not the greatest chess player ever now, are you?" commented a laughing England.

A dejected America ran from the room, head in hands. Hungary came to his defense.

"Don't mock him! He fought bravely."

She then left to comfort America.

England had just finished his victory over China. He, of course, played the London System in the English Opening as White and won. So maybe taking lessons from Latvia wasn't a bad thing in the end - as Black he played the Latvian Gambit, giving White a complete advantage. China could not break through his solid defense, however, and gave up. So England went on with 1 1/2 points.

Surprisingly, Estonia, probably the smartest and bravest of the Baltic states, lost both games to Lithuania, probably the opposite.

Netherlands played the Dutch Defense against Greece and surprisingly lost - but Greece managed to lose as well. Netherlands managed to win against a passive Greece, and won the blitz game to break the tie and advance to the quarterfinals.

Liechtenstein seemed as mysterious as Norway, though with more aura. Poland lost both with the Polish Opening and Polish Defense - not the best openings in the world. Poland was clearly a better fighter in real life.

Switzerland could still be heard celebrating Austria's first round loss. Fortunately, Austria would never notice. That was a good thing, since Switzerland lost in the first round as well. What a damn hypocrite.

Belarus whipped South Italy soundly, and Cyprus won against Sealand...


	4. Quarterfinals and Semifinals

Maybe Cyprus will get more attention.

Eight contestants were left, and the end was nigh - not neigh, the sound of a horse. Hungary returned from consoling America on his loss in time for the start of the quarterfinals. Not really something to look forward to - Norway broke through the Hungarian Defense early on and managed to win a Rook and two Pawns in the middle game. This was enough for Hungary to resign. As White she fell for a famous Berlin Defense trap.

1\. e4 e5 2. Nf3 Nc6 3. Bb5

The Spanish Game, one of the most popular chess openings.

3\. ... Nf6  
The Berlin Defense.

4\. O-O Ng4

An odd move.

5\. h3 h5!?

Dubious at best.

6\. hxg4? hxg4

What else can either side do?

7\. Ne1?

White has no choice in this position but to allow Black to recapture the Knight.

Black plays 7. ... Qh5 and Hungary resigned. I

n between rounds, instead of going to the adjacent room to look over his and the others' games, Norway would go back home until the next round started. Even so, nobody seemed to notice.

England played the English Opening. Lithuania decided to instantly lose a Knight and three Pawns in the opening and lost three moves later. Then, as White, he fell into the same trap as Hungary (Lithuania did not think to survey the games next to him as he waited for England's moves, and Norway had already won the second game and gone home by that time).

Liechtenstein beat Netherlands' intimidating looks and Dutch Defense. When she won as Black Netherlands rose from his seat, fists clenched, steaming and staring Liechtenstein down. Switzerland, having returned from celebrating Austria's loss, lunged at Netherlands in his sister's defense, and the two began fighting, rolling out of the room.

Before the first game started, Belarus questioned the pronunciation of Cyprus. He insisted it was key-prus, but Belarus thought it was sigh-prus. This argument caused Belarus's clock to run down to ten minutes. She rushed Cyprus and held her knife to his throat, forcing him to resign. He compromised and agreed to a draw - good enough for Belarus. Really, what rule book were these guys using? And Belarus won the second game.

The semifinals approached. Someone yelled, "Пролетарии всех стран, соединяйтесь!"

...

In time to watch the semifinals, America returned from dampening his bed sheet, Italy came back two pounds heavier from eating pizza, Germany broke up the Switzerland-Austria fight...

"My name should go in first!" piped Austria.

"F*** you!' said Switzy.

...and everyone else was already in their seats. Despite Norway's impressive, fearless show of skill earlier, everyone's bets were on England. But Norway was a battering ram, crushing England's solid King's Indian Defense and relentlessly attacking his London System. Norway managed to win quickly and with ease. He shook England's hand after England resigned, and walked away. England stared on. I have found a worthy opponent, he thought. Everyone has. This kid is destined for greatness.

Liechtenstein had the same attacking style of Norway, but she was also more balanced - aggressive but solid, active but not passive. She mopped the floor with Belarus. Enraged, the country with the nice flag began chasing after Russia.

Everyone had the final to look forward to. They thought if anyone made it to the final, it would have to be England, France, America, Germany, or Russia. Norway versus Liechtenstein was simply unthinkable, unimaginable, unpredictable - just as chess should be.


	5. Campionato!

Norway shook hands with Liechtenstein. Both sat down and started dealing out their opening moves.

"I am the voice of one crying out in the desert, 'Prepare the way for the coming of the LORD! Make straight his paths!'

...

"... and read the chess notation lesson at the end of my bio!"

1\. e4 e5 2. Nf3 Nc6 3. Bc4 Bc5 4. b4

Norway's favorite Evan's Gambit.

4\. ... Bb6

Declined.

5\. a4 a6 6. a5 Ba7 7. O-O Nf6 8. d4  
Nxe4 9. Bd5 O-O 10. dxe5 Nxf2

This move raised some eyebrows.

11\. Rxf2 Bxf2+ 12. Kxf2 Nxe5

Here Black has won a Rook and Pawn for her Knight and Bishop. While this is normally an equal trade, Black has given up two of her best attacking pieces for a Rook, which is difficult to use in the middlegame. Norway is clearly doing better here.

13\. Bg5 Qe8 14. Nc3  
d6 15. Qd4 c6 16. Bb3 Be6 17. Ne4 d5 18. Nd6 Qd7 19. Nxe5 Qxd6 20. Bf4 Qe7 21.  
Kg1 f6

Black pushes back the Knight, but now White regains the initiative.

22\. Nd3 Rfe8 23. Qb6 Qf7 24. Nc5 Bc8 25. Rf1 Re2 26. c3 Qe7 27. Bg3 Bf5

The audience noticed a red, white and blue aura form around Norway.

28\. Bd1 Rd2 29. Qxb7 Qxb7

Now that the Queens have left the board, Norway has a decisive advantage. 30. Nxb7 Be4 31. Bf2 g5 32. Nc5 h5 33. Nxe4 dxe4 34.  
Bxh5 Rad8 35. Bd4 R8xd4 36. cxd4 Rxd4 37. Rxf6 e3

After some exchanges, Norway is simply up a Bishop. An easy win to follow.

38\. h3 Rxb4 39. Rxc6 Rh4

Norway's aura was now larger than that of Liechtenstein's.

40\. Bg4 Kf7 41. Rxa6

Here Liechtenstein resigned. Norway has an extra Bishop as well as plenty of Pawns. The position is hopeless for Black. Everyone in the crowd started clapping. Norway and Liechtenstein shook hands and left the room as America set the pieces back.

The audience filed into the analysis room.

"So here, if Liechtenstein hadn't exchanged Queens, she could have launched an attack," chimed in England.

"Maybe she should have accepted the gambit," said Japan.

"Maybe she shouldn't have taken the Rook and Pawn," said Germany.

"Ah yes, I agree," said Russia.

"Norway should have played the Giuoco Piano instead!~" said Italy.

America set the pieces on the analysis board so Black has just played 9. ... O-O.

"I could totally win this position as Black?"

"How so?"

"... Uh..."

"Yeah. Keep that potty mouth shut."

So conversed the other countries among themselves.

Norway and Liechtenstein returned an hour later to sit in front of the chess board again. It seemed as if both were on fire. The author must be a pyromaniac. But no, he's actually a window sniper.

1\. e4 c5 2. Nf3 Nc6 3. d4 cxd4 4. Nxd4 e5 5. Nb5 a6 6. Nd6+ Bxd6 7. Qxd6 Qf6 8.  
Qxf6 Nxf6

Norway's favorite variation in the Sicilian, the Labourdonnais-Löwenthal. Here White has the Bishop Pair, but Black is solid and has a lead in development.

9\. Nc3 Nb4 10. Bd3 O-O 11. Bg5 d6

"Not the most aggressive move in the position. That would be Knight takes on d3 with check," remarked Germany.

12\. O-O-O Be6 13. a3 Nxd3+ 14. Rxd3

Now, it seems that White has the advantage. "The computer shows the position as two plus," said England using Stockfish.

14\. ... Nh5 15. Rxd6 h6 16. Bd2 Rad8 17. Rxd8 Rxd8 18. f4?!

A decisive mistake and a miscalculation. Just too risky.

"Ooh... computer shows a slight advantage for Black..."

"Well, England, they're not computers," said Germany.

18\. ... Nxf4 19. Bxf4 exf4

Liechtenstein sighed and put her left hand on her head.

20\. Rd1 Rxd1+ 21. Nxd1 f5

Norway remains emotionless. He's just sitting there, hands folded, staring at the board, thinking...

22\. exf5

Here Norway hit the clock even harder than usual, but this seemed to do nothing to intimidate Liechtenstein.

22\. ... Bxf5 23. c4 Kf7 24. Kd2 Ke6

Computer shows one minus. Liechtenstein is trying too hard here to win.

25\. Kc3 Ke5 26. b4 Be4  
27\. g4 fxg3 28. hxg3 g5

Now both of Liechtenstein's hands were over her face. Norway sighed as he thought.

29\. Nf2 h5 30. b5 Bf5 31. bxa6 bxa6

The fiery aura of Liechtenstein seemed to be absorbed by Norway's.

32\. c5 h4 33. Nh1

Liechtenstein began sweating.

33\. ... h3 34. Nf2 h2 35. Nh1 Kd5 36. Kb4 Ke4 37. c6 Kf3

Norway stepped out of his seat and stood as Liechtenstein sat there, contemplating her next move. A whole ten minutes passed before the clock was pounded.

38\. Ka5 Kg2 39. Kxa6 Kxh1 40.  
a4 Kg2 41. g4 h1=Q

Norway wins though he has less than five minutes left on his clock.

42\. gxf5 Kg3 43. Ka7 Qxc6 44. f6 Qxa4+ 45. Kb6 Qd4+ 46. Ka5  
Qxf6 47. Kb5 Qc3 48. Ka6 Qb3 49. Ka5 Kf4 50. Ka6 Ke5 51. Ka5 Kd6 52. Ka6 Kc6

The aura around Liechtenstein disappeared completely. The audience wondered among themselves if smoke was rising from Norway's burning body.  
53\. Ka7 Qb7#  
0-1

"Sjakkmat!" The first time Norway spoke that day.

The audience began to clap.

Liechtenstein accepted defeat, shook hands with Norway, and stood up. Again the audience clapped. It was soon shocked when Liechtenstein walked up to Norway and kissed him on the lips. She walked away and looked back at Norway with her pretty eyes, leaving him in shock. And by shock we mean indifference. Even Switzerland didn't know what to say.

The audience rushed over to Norway to present him with a large golden trophy in the shape of a King. They picked him up and threw him in the air, cheering and clapping. Japan noticed that, for the first time all week, Norway smiled, albeit with blank eyes.

After the chess sets were put away, the players began reviewing every game they played. Norway had no comment. And now he was the one sitting at the end of the table.

"We underestimated you, Norway. We're sorry," said Germany. Everyone else congratulated him again.

America was tapping his feet and suddenly stood up.

"Let's settle this over gridiron, a.k.a REAL FOOTBALL!"

The other countries, jeering, charged America and began to beat him up.

[Event "Hetalia World Chess Championship"]

[Site "?"]  
[Date "Jul 23, 2015"]  
[Round "1"]  
[White "Norway"]  
[Black "Liechtenstein "]  
[Result "1-0"]

1\. e4 e5 2. Nf3 Nc6 3. Bc4 Bc5 4. b4 Bb6 5. a4 a6 6. a5 Ba7 7. O-O Nf6 8. d4  
Nxe4 9. Bd5 O-O 10. dxe5 Nxf2 11. Rxf2 Bxf2+ 12. Kxf2 Nxe5 13. Bg5 Qe8 14. Nc3  
d6 15. Qd4 c6 16. Bb3 Be6 17. Ne4 d5 18. Nd6 Qd7 19. Nxe5 Qxd6 20. Bf4 Qe7 21.  
Kg1 f6 22. Nd3 Rfe8 23. Qb6 Qf7 24. Nc5 Bc8 25. Rf1 Re2 26. c3 Qe7 27. Bg3 Bf5  
28\. Bd1 Rd2 29. Qxb7 Qxb7 30. Nxb7 Be4 31. Bf2 g5 32. Nc5 h5 33. Nxe4 dxe4 34.  
Bxh5 Rad8 35. Bd4 R8xd4 36. cxd4 Rxd4 37. Rxf6 e3 38. h3 Rxb4 39. Rxc6 Rh4 40.  
Bg4 Kf7 41. Rxa6  
1-0

[Event "Hetalia WCC"]  
[Site "?"]  
[Date "Jul 24, 2015"]  
[Round "2"]  
[White "Liechtenstein "]  
[Black "Norway"]  
[Result "0-1"]

1\. e4 c5 2. Nf3 Nc6 3. d4 cxd4 4. Nxd4 e5 5. Nb5 a6 6. Nd6+ Bxd6 7. Qxd6 Qf6 8.  
Qxf6 Nxf6 9. Nc3 Nb4 10. Bd3 O-O 11. Bg5 d6 12. O-O-O Be6 13. a3 Nxd3+ 14. Rxd3  
Nh5 15. Rxd6 h6 16. Bd2 Rad8 17. Rxd8 Rxd8 18. f4 Nxf4 19. Bxf4 exf4 20. Rd1  
Rxd1+ 21. Nxd1 f5 22. exf5 Bxf5 23. c4 Kf7 24. Kd2 Ke6 25. Kc3 Ke5 26. b4 Be4  
27\. g4 fxg3 28. hxg3 g5 29. Nf2 h5 30. b5 Bf5 31. bxa6 bxa6 32. c5 h4 33. Nh1  
h3 34. Nf2 h2 35. Nh1 Kd5 36. Kb4 Ke4 37. c6 Kf3 38. Ka5 Kg2 39. Kxa6 Kxh1 40.  
a4 Kg2 41. g4 h1=Q 42. gxf5 Kg3 43. Ka7 Qxc6 44. f6 Qxa4+ 45. Kb6 Qd4+ 46. Ka5  
Qxf6 47. Kb5 Qc3 48. Ka6 Qb3 49. Ka5 Kf4 50. Ka6 Ke5 51. Ka5 Kd6 52. Ka6 Kc6  
53\. Ka7 Qb7#  
0-1

Пролетарии всех стран, соединяйтесь!


	6. Tournament Book

Russia decided to make an archive of the games in the tournament. These were his favorites. Analysis coming soon...

[Event "HWCC 1"]  
[Site "?"]  
[Date "Jul 18, 2015"]  
[Round "1"]  
[White "Poland"]  
[Black "Austria"]  
[Result "0-1"]

1\. d4 Nf6 2. c4 c5 3. d5 b5 4. cxb5 a6 5. bxa6 g6 6. Nc3 Bxa6 7. Nf3 d6 8. g3  
Bg7 9. Bg2 Nbd7 10. Rb1 O-O 11. O-O Ng4 12. Bg5 h6 13. Bf4 Bxc3 14. bxc3 g5 15.  
Bd2 Ngf6 16. h4 g4 17. Ne1 Kg7 18. Nc2 Ne5 19. Bf4 Nc4 20. Ne3 Nxe3 21. Bxe3  
Bc4 22. Rb2 Rh8 23. Qd2 Ra3 24. Rd1 Qa5 25. Rc2 Qa4 26. Rb2 Rxa2 27. Rxa2 Qxa2  
28\. Qxa2 Bxa2 29. Bf4 Bb3 30. Rd2 Nh5 31. e3 Ra8 32. f3 f5 33. fxg4 fxg4 34.  
Kf2 Bc4 35. e4 Ra3 36. Rc2 Nxf4 37. gxf4 Kg6 38. Kg3 h5 39. Rc1 Kf6 40. Bh1 Bd3  
41\. Bg2 Kg6 42. Bh1 Ra4 43. f5+ Kf6 44. Kf4 Ra2 45. Rd1 Bc4 46. Rc1 Rf2+ 47.  
Kg3 Rb2 48. Kf4 Ra2 49. Re1 Rf2+ 50. Kg3 Rc2 51. Kf4 Bd3 52. Rb1 Rxc3 53. Rb6  
Rc4 54. Rc6 Ra4 55. Bg2 Kf7 56. Rc8 Ra2 57. Kg3 c4 58. Rc7 Re2 59. Rc8 Kf6 60.  
Rc7 Bxe4 61. Bf1 Rb2 62. Rxc4 Rb3+ 63. Kh2 Kxf5 64. Bg2 Rb2 65. Rxe4 Rxg2+ 66.  
Kxg2 Ke4 67. Kg3 Kxd5 68. Kf4 e5+ 69. Ke3 g3  
0-1

[Event "HWCC 2"]  
[Site "?"]  
[Date "2015.07.25"]  
[Round "1"]  
[White "Estonia"]  
[Black "Lithuania"]  
[Result "0-1"]

1\. e4 c5 2. d4 d6 3. Nf3 cxd4 4. Nxd4 Nf6 5. Nc3 a6 6. f4 g6 7. Bd3 Bg7 8. Nf3  
O-O 9. O-O Nbd7 10. Qe1 Ng4 11. Qh4 Nb6 12. f5 gxf5 13. exf5 Nf6 14. Ng5 h6 15.  
Nf3 Nbd7 16. Bxh6 Qb6+ 17. Kh1 Bxh6 18. Qxh6 Qxb2 19. Na4 Qb4 20. Ne1 Qg4 21.  
Rf4 Qg7 22. Qxg7+ Kxg7 23. Be2 Nd5 24. Rf1 b5 25. c4 Ne3 26. Rf4 bxa4 27. Rf3  
Nxg2 28. Nxg2 Rb8 29. Nf4 Bb7 30. Nd5 Rh8 31. Rg1+ Kf8 32. Rfg3 e6 33. fxe6  
fxe6 34. Rf3+ Ke8 35. Nc7+ Kd8 36. Nxe6+ Ke7 37. Nd4 Kd8 38. Ne6+ Kc8 39. Ng5  
Ne5 40. c5 dxc5 41. Rc1 Nxf3 42. Bxf3 Bxf3+ 43. Nxf3 Rb2 44. Rxc5+ Kb8 45. a3  
Rf8 46. Ng1 Kb7 47. Rc3 Rff2 48. Rh3 Ra2 49. Rh7+ Ka8 50. Rh8+ Ka7 51. Rh3 Kb6  
52\. Rh6+ Kb5 53. Rh5+ Kc4 54. Rh4+ Kc3 55. Rh3+ Kb2 56. Rg3 Rxa3 57. Rxa3 Kxa3  
0-1

[Event "HWCC 1"]  
[Site "?"]  
[Date "2015.07.25"]  
[Round "2"]  
[White "Russia"]  
[Black "Italy"]  
[Result "1-0"]

1\. e4 c5 2. d4 cxd4 3. c3 d3 4. Bxd3 d6 5. f4 Nc6 6. Nf3 Nh6 7. O-O Qb6+ 8. Kh1  
f5 9. e5 Be6 10. exd6 O-O-O 11. Ng5 Bg8 12. Nd2 Rxd6 13. Qc2 g6 14. Nc4 Bxc4  
15\. Bxc4 e5 16. fxe5 Nxe5 17. Qe2 Nhg4 18. Nf7 Nxf7 19. Bxf7 Qc6 20. h3 Nf6 21.  
Bf4 Ne4 22. Qc4 Rf6 23. Be5 Bg7 24. Bxf6 Qxc4 25. Bxc4 Bxf6 26. Kh2 Bg7 27.  
Rad1 a6 28. Bd5 Be5+ 29. Kg1 Nf6 30. Be6+ Kc7 31. a4 Re8 32. Bf7 Rc8 33. Rd3  
Ne4 34. Rfd1 Bf6 35. Rd7+ Kc6 36. R7d5 Be7 37. Be6 Rf8 38. Re5 Bh4 39. a5 Bf6  
40\. Bd5+ Kb5 41. Re6 Nc5 42. Rb6+ Kxa5 43. Rxf6 Rxf6 44. b4+ Kb6 45. bxc5+ Kxc5  
46\. Bxb7 a5 47. Rd5+ Kb6 48. Rd7 a4 49. Rxh7 a3 50. Bd5 Rd6 51. Bb3 Rd2 52. Rg7  
a2 53. Bxa2 Rxa2 54. Rxg6+ Kc5 55. Rg5 Kc4 56. Rxf5 Kxc3 57. Rf2 Ra7 58. g4 Rh7  
59\. Kg2 Kd4 60. Kg3 Kd5 61. g5 Re7 62. h4 Rb7 63. h5 Ke4 64. h6 Ke5 65. g6 Rb6  
66\. g7 Rg6+ 67. Kf3 Kf6 68. Ke4+ Ke7 69. h7  
1-0

[Event "HWCC Semi"]  
[Site "?"]  
[Date "2015.07.25"]  
[Round "1"]  
[White "Liechtenstein"]  
[Black "Belarus"]  
[Result "1-0"]

1\. d4 Nf6 2. Bg5 Ne4 3. Bf4 d5 4. e3 e6 5. Nd2 Bd6 6. Bxd6 cxd6 7. Bd3 Nxd2 8.  
Qxd2 O-O 9. Nf3 Nc6 10. Qc3 e5 11. dxe5 dxe5 12. Nxe5 Nxe5 13. Qxe5 Re8 14. Qf4  
Qb6 15. Qh4 f5 16. Qa4 Be6 17. O-O Qxb2 18. Rab1 Qf6 19. Rxb7 Bf7 20. Rfb1 Bg6  
21\. Qf4 Re5 22. c4 dxc4 23. Bxc4+ Kh8 24. Qd4 Rf8 25. Qxa7 Ree8 26. Qd4 f4 27.  
Qxf6 Rxf6 28. Re1 fxe3 29. Rxe3 Rxe3 30. fxe3 h5 31. a4 Rc6 32. Rb4 Be4 33. a5  
Rc7 34. a6 g6 35. Be2 Re7 36. Bf3 Bxf3 37. gxf3 Rxe3 38. a7 Re8 39. Rb8  
1-0

[Event "HWCC 1"]  
[Site "?"]  
[Date "2015.07.25"]  
[Round "2"]  
[White "France"]  
[Black "China"]  
[Result "0-1"]

1\. e4 e5 2. Nf3 Nc6 3. Bc4 Nf6 4. Ng5 d5 5. exd5 Nd4 6. c3 b5 7. cxd4 bxc4 8.  
dxe5 Qxd5 9. O-O Bg4 10. f3 Bh5 11. d4 cxd3 12. exf6 O-O-O 13. Ne4 Qd4+ 14. Kh1  
gxf6 15. Nbc3 f5 16. Ng3 Bg6 17. Nb5 Qb6 18. a4 a6 19. Nc3 Qd4 20. Bg5 f6 21.  
Bd2 Bc5 22. Be1 d2 23. Bf2 Qc4 24. Bxc5 Qxc5 25. Rb1 a5 26. Qb3 Rhe8 27. Qb5  
Qxb5 28. axb5 Bf7 29. Rbd1 Bb3 30. Ra1 Kb7 31. Nxf5 Bc4 32. Rfd1 Bb3 33. Rg1  
Rd3 34. Ng7 Re5 35. f4 Rc5 36. Ne8 Kb6 37. Nxf6 Rf5 38. Nxh7 Rxf4 39. Ng5 Rfd4  
40\. Nd1 Bd5 41. Nh7 Rf4 42. Nc3 Bb3 43. Rab1 Bc2 44. Rbd1 Bxd1 45. Rxd1 Rxc3  
46\. bxc3 Re4 47. Kg1 Re1+ 48. Kf2 Rxd1  
0-1


End file.
